


Day 4 - "That's my hoodie!"

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, rated t for swearing and suggestive themes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Sucy searches for Akko's hoodie and reminiscences on the past.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Day 4 - "That's my hoodie!"

**Author's Note:**

> suakko suakko suakko suakko   
> okay sorry, this took forever and i'm behind. but i hope you'll enjoy!

Sucy opens the door to the room she shares with her girlfriend without making a sound. Her eye scans the familiar surroundings that became clearer after few seconds of letting her vision adjust to the darkness. Her girlfriend rolls over on top of their bed, a head of unruly brown hair sticking out from underneath the covers.

She hastily moves over to the closet she shares with her girlfriend, using the comical rumble of Akko’s snores to muffle out the irritating squeal of the door hinges, as she slides it to the side. With a few seconds of pursuing through Akko’s jumble color coordination of jackets and hoodies and shirts, she finds what she’s looking for in the form of the maroon, tattered, bulky sweatshirt with a grizzly bear design on the back. The drawstrings are uneven, there are multiple unraveled seams at the arms, and the fabric itself smells like syrup. But it’s Sucy’s favorite thing to wear.

She remembered the first time she saw the hoodie, coincidentally it was the first time she meet Akko as well. She had heard about the rumors of a Japanese exchange student studying abroad with a full pledged scholarship for women’s hockey, at Luna Nova University. Those rumors were proven true, and in the span of a few short weeks the new student had gathered fire-rapid popularity, both positive and negative due to her boyish charm, glittering crimson eyes and lopsided grin. And because of her untamed prowess on the battlefield known as ice hockey, which Sucy couldn’t care less about until she actually watched her first game and was left speechless at how graceful the brunette was. But that wouldn’t be util weeks after when her and Akko started dating, the first actual time that Sucy saw Akko was in mid-Autumn at the coffee shop that she worked parttime at, mostly to help assist her adoptive mother with taking care of her younger siblings.

She had just capped off a customer’s caramel frappuccino when she looked up at the loud clamor of voices. “Kagari you’re not a Luna Nova University student until you try their coffee.” She perked up at the sound of her friend’s voice, glancing over to find Amanda wearing her letterman jacket with her arm wrapped around someone’s shoulders. The shop was filled with students coming in to grab a pumpkin spice latte, some staying near the booths to review their notes and work on essays, while others gathered around to talk with friends or to stave off the brisk wind of a midafternoon day in October. Despite the crowded store, Sucy was able to watch as her friend and the tall stranger walked toward the end of the line, and before Sucy could deliver the frappuccino to the girl waiting, the stranger turned their head and their eyes locked.

The only thought that went through her mind at that moment was, _well fuck_ , she felt the back of her ears turn red underneath her cap. The stranger had held her gaze for what felt like an intermittently long time but in reality, it couldn’t be any longer than a few seconds before Amanda’s voice called out, “Oi, Kagari you listening?” and just like that, the moment was ruined as the stranger turned back to the redhead. Sucy had blinked out of her dazed stupor and offered the cup to the blonde girl, with the name _Diana_ , written in her hasty scrawl. Between herself and her coworkers they were able to disperse the long line into three shorter ones, which meant a more even way of dividing customers between them, which was good. But the bad thing was is that as Amanda and the tall stranger got to the front of the counter, her coworker Avery and Blaire were already dealing with their own customers which meant that Sucy had no other choice but to deal with Amanda’s teasing nature and this stranger’s…everything. 

“Hey Su, pretty packed today huh?” Amanda asked in greeting, her hands tucked in the pockets of her jacket and hip cocked to lean against the counter. Sucy dragged her gaze away from the person glued to her side, to stare blankly at her friend.

“You don’t say.” She replied in a dry tone, Amanda had chuckled, and the stranger had cracked a grin, all toothy and lopsided. White teeth and the beginning of a crinkle behind their eye. Cute. The sudden intrusive thought caused her to blanche in revulsion, where did that come from? She pushed the annoying observation away into the back of her mind, where it could rot and fester along with the other brief, confusing and tainted feelings. “What can I get you?” She asked gruffly, drumming her fingers on the countertop.

Amanda shrugged. “Nah. I’m not here for coffee.” Sucy wasn’t surprised when her friend’s gaze darted toward Avery, she merely rolled her eyes in mild disinterest. “But, uh go ahead and pick whatever you want Akko. I’ll cover for yah.” Without another word the cocky redhead sauntered over to lean across the counter, striking up a conversation with a blushing Avery.

Which meant, oh, _oh no_.

The tall stranger—Akko stepped closer to the counter, another one of those crooked grins on her lips. Sucy took in glittering crimson eyes, splatters of freckles across her nose, unruly brown strands tied in a half-ponytail and the most tattered sweatshirt she’d ever seen. Then Akko spoke in a baritone voice, deep, deep, deep, “Hey, how’s it going?” paired with finger guns, that lopsided smile, the sleeves of that hideously adorable hoodie pushed up past her elbows showing off the toned, defined forearms—and well, the next few things that would happen will still to this day leave Sucy feeling baffled on how they occurred.

Akko had leaned against the counter like how Amanda was doing, her elbow propped up as she crossed her right leg around her left and pushed her palm up into her hair. Sucy’s heart had skipped a damn beat. Akko had turned a megawatt smile towards her, wide crimson eyes practically sparkling like the brightest star, easily overcasting the sun itself, and then the brunette had started to speak, before a fly flew from one of the vents, passed Sucy’s shoulder and flew straight into Akko’s mouth.

“So anyway I was wonder-ack—eughmmpph—”Akko stumbled backwards, unintentionally smacking into the blonde girl who was walking toward the exit who released a startled yelp of surprise, Akko fell to a heap on the floor with a groan; and the girl’s undrunk frappuccino flew out of her hand and smashed onto the counter, erupting in a comical, violent explosion of cold coffee that had accosted Sucy. `

She had closed her eyes in silent resignment. While the blonde rushed forward with hurried apologies, blue eyes wide with regret. “I am so sorry miss! Oh my goodness, please let me pay for your drycleaner—”Sucy had sighed inaudibly, looking up through half-lidded eyes and noticed the white slip of paper that was taped to the cup. Diana.

“No!” The two looked over at Akko, who quickly scrambled up and nearly fell to the floor again as her shoes slipped on the coffee. Diana’s hand reached over to grab her elbow, steadying the tall brunette. “Thank you, miss.”

“No problem.” Diana responded.

“Anyway, you don’t have to worry about the drycleaner, I’ll cover it and I’ll buy you another cup of…uh, whatever it is you were drinking.” Akko said with a voice that brooked no argument, her hand formed into a fist which she smacked against her opened palm. “It’s the least I can do for being a klutz!”

Amanda interjected from her spot. “Uh, Akko you don’t have any money.”

“Oh.” Akko deflated at that, pouting for a second before she pointed at her friend. “Then my friend here will cover for you!”

“Do I even get a freaking say in this.” Amanda grumbled but reached into her pocket, to withdraw her wallet.

Diana tried to politely decline, but Sucy had shot her a withering look as if to say, _bitch, shut up it’s free shit._ It worked considering the fact that Diana had left the store with a new drink, another apology reinstated in her farewell. One of the girls on break offered to take over for Sucy, which she gladly accepted, and Amanda had slipped her a ten with a grimace of sympathy. Then Sucy had looked down at her uniform with a grumble and headed out to exit the shop before a soft voice stopped her.

“Hey…”Sucy had turned and blinked in bewilderment as Akko stood behind her, with her sweatshirt in her hand. The black t-shirt that the brunette wore had the words _ursa major_ with the number seven on the front. There was a hint of nervousness to Akko’s grin, a dusting of red spreading across her face as she shuffled to the side. “I’m really sorry about all that, I-uhm know it’s not much…but you can clean up with this or wear it until you can get your uniform washed…”Akko trailed off after a few seconds of Sucy staring at her in astonishment. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve got like thirty other hoodies.”

Sucy had darted her gaze from the hoodie to the brunette, her own cheeks flushing with embarrassment, before she reached over and grasped it with a light grip. “Thanks.” She muttered, feeling the softness of the fabric with the back of her thumb. She hastily threw it over her head and tugged it down, and was assaulted by the rich, sweet smell of coffee, with the after-smell of grass and lavender, the hoodie itself was too damn large for her, the sleeves rolling past her fingertips and the middle hung against her stomach in bulk excess. But Akko was looking at her as if stuck in a daze, her eager grin softening into an almost dreamlike smile, tinges of red painting the brunette’s cheeks and Sucy felt her own turning red.

Akko was still staring after Sucy turned around, missing the almost pained expression that crossed the brunette’s face before she blurted out. “Go out with me?” Sucy stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her chest and her heart pounding.

“What?” Her voice came out barely louder than a whisper. She heard Akko come closer.

“I—okay, so I thought you were really pretty when I first saw you. And now you’re wearing my hoodie, which is super, duper cute…”Sucy turned red at that, “and I know we haven’t, like gotten on the best start, but if you give me a chance I can promise you I won’t spill anything on you.”

Sucy felt the corner of her mouth flick upwards with mirth. She slowly turned around, looking up into the wide, earnest gaze that belonged to this complete stranger who was the indirect cause of her having to smell like coffee, and feeling sticky in all the wrong places.

Akko reached behind to palm her nape. “So, maybe when you’re not covered in coffee, or when you’re free we could go out and get some coffee—well okay probably not coffee…how about some burgers?” Akko’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, unless you’re vegan, then I could probably stomach a salad for you…maybe like, some ice cream? Do you like ice cream, oh why am I asking?! Who doesn’t love ice cream!”

“Yes.” Sucy had heard herself say, loud enough to cut Akko midway through her ramble, the brunette had looked at her with wide eyes.

“Yes?” Akko parroted with a spark of hope in her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

Sucy shot her a warning glare and Akko clamped her mouth shut with a giggle. Before a pensive look crossed her face, the brunette scratched at her chin. “Wait when you say yes, are you referring to you being a vegan…?”

“What? No, don’t be stupid.” Sucy shook her head, before wringing the ends of the hoodie between her hands. “I meant yes…as in yes, I’ll go out with you…or I guess. Whatever.”

The widest grin split across Akko’s face. “Yes!” She bounced forward, wrapping Sucy up into a tight embrace that caused her to wheeze, oh no. Sucy grumbled, swatted at Akko’s face like a pissed off cat. Over the brunette’s shoulder Sucy caught the teasing smirk on her friend’s face and felt her mood sour immediately. _Ugh. She’s going to be insufferable._ She titled her head back at Akko, who was still grinning like a fool, a thoughtful look passed over Sucy’s face before she raised her hands to palm Akko’s cheeks. A sudden blush appeared across Akko’s face.

_Heh. Cute._ Sucy didn’t pushed the thought away as fast as before. “Hey, you wanna go and buy me a burger?”

Akko’s eyes widened, her grin softening at the sides as she finally lowered the other girl back down, before a look of horror flashed across her face. “Yes! Wait—hold on a sec.” The brunette rushed over to the counter to grapple at Amanda’s shoulder’s, shaking her friend while giving the most exaggerated puppy-dog eyes. “Amanda! Please I need ten dollars—or euros. Please! I’ll pay you back for today, please, please, please, please—”

“Alright, alright, alright! Just stop looking at me like that, Jesus.” Despite her slightly annoyed tone, Amanda pulled out a crisp ten-dollar bill. “Make sure it’s got mushrooms on it, Su loves them.”

“ _Arigatõ_ , _arigatõ_ , thank you, thank you, thank you!” Akko wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed, Amanda shook her head but patted the brunette on her back. “Yeah, now get out of here already!”

Akko nodded, holding the dollar with reverence as she quickly made her way back to Sucy, (somehow not tripping over her feet again), and looked down at her with those glittering crimson eyes. “So...what do you like on your burgers?” Akko asked while holding the door opened for her, and Sucy felt the brunette’s calloused fingers brushed against hers, without a second thought Sucy linked hers with them.

And well…the rest was history.

Sucy smiles, rubbing her thumb across the front of the hoodie before she reaches up to take it off of the hanger. She slips it on over her nightgown, the sleeves falling to her fingers, and she lazily nuzzles her nose into the collar of the sweatshirt. Coffee, grass, lavender. A soft sound rumbles in the back of her throat, not unlike a purr of content, as she traipses on bare feet across the wooden flooring toward the bed.

She pulls back the covers and slips into the bed, shuffling toward the middle where her girlfriend was laid out like a starfish. Sucy moves over until she was snuggled up into Akko’s side, her head resting on Akko’s bent elbow, instinctively she feels the brunette’s head tilt forward until her warm breath fans across her forehead, soft snoring slightly muffled against Sucy’s soft mauve strands. “Hmm.. _amai_ ,” Akko’s voice was barely any louder than a rumble, inching closer until Sucy felt the brunette’s natural warmth.

“Shh…”Sucy mumbles, pressing closer until her head tucks underneath Akko’s chin, pushing her cold feet between Akko’s legs, and sliding her palm underneath the hem of the brunette’s shirt. Akko’s snore cuts off into a snort, a low sound sticking to the back of the brunette’s throat. She sees the flutter of Akko’s lashes, blurry crimson eyes looking down at her through a half-lidded gaze, in return Sucy merely moves her nose to press against Akko’s throat. “Shut up…”she grumbles in a warning, narrowing her eyes as she feels the laughter building up inside Akko’s chest.

“Hey,” Akko starts in a raspy croak, fingers creeping up around Sucy’s sides slowly, teasingly. Sucy retaliates by nipping at Akko’s throat with barely any pressure, Akko’s laughter comes out in untamed, rolling bursts of mirth. “That’s my hoodie!” Her fingers pinch and dig into Sucy’s sides, drawing out every gasp and squeal from her girlfriend as she tries to roll away from the brunette. It was proven fruitless when Akko merely wraps her up in her strong arms and rolls them over until her hands were around Sucy’s wrists easily pinning them down.

Sucy breathes faster than normal, her cheeks flushing from the tussle and the position she was in, as Akko looks at her with those warm, glittering eyes and toothy grin. “I hate you.” Sucy darts upwards, her voice lacking the conviction in her statement.

Akko leans forward. “I love you.” She mumbles out, looking at Sucy’s lips through her lashes. For a brief moment neither of them moved, Sucy was only able to look up at Akko in shock, the back of her ears reddening as she opens her mouth to respond. Before Akko interrupts her with a squeak.

“ _Kuso_. Oh shit, I’m so sorry—I made everything weird! We haven’t said—mmhphh-!”Akko’s apology was cut off as Sucy grabbed her by her face and kissed her. Akko returns the impromptu kiss with equal fervor, smiling too much through the kiss for it to be anything but proper but Sucy didn’t care. She slides her hands through Akko’s hair, finding the back of her neck and tugs her insistently downwards until Akko falls on top of her.

There Sucy breaks away from the kiss, panting against the brunette’s mouth as she looks up at Akko through half-lidded eyes. Before her own small smile tugs at her lips, moving her hand to cup the side of Akko’s face, while her other one musses with the brunette’s tousled strands. “God you’re such an idiot.” She breathes out, causing Akko to blink at her in confusion, a wordless argument silenced by Sucy’s lips. “I love you too.”

Akko stares, stricken with that same dazed look she gave her all those months ago, in a coffee shop, Sucy wearing the red tattered hoodie, crimson eyes that glittered and that mouth that turned up into that same lopsided, toothy grin. Then Akko kisses her, slanting her lips firmly against hers and drawing her in closer with hands at her sides, and Sucy moans into the kiss pulling the brunette closer to her by the back of her neck, while Akko’s hands quickly slide underneath the hoodie and the nightgown and move upwards to – well, it’s easy to say Akko and Sucy didn’t fall asleep until way later into the night.


End file.
